A Woman's Obsession
by FostersFanaticcc1
Summary: Lena gives birth to Frankie, and the family has to get used to a new baby around. But Lena's night nurse Melissa can't keep her eyes off of Frankie.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I KEEP GETTING THESE STORIES IN MY DREAMS. NEW STORY THAT I KNOW I AM GOING TO ENJOY WRITING.

LENA

I was laying down next to Stef in bed. I was woken up by a pain in my stomach and me laying in a puddle of water.

"Stef, Stef wake up," I think my water just broke," I said to her freaking gout and shaking here.

"Hmm," Stef murmured.

"Stef wake up, my water broke," I kinda yelled at her.

"WAIT WHAT," Stef said bolting up out of her sleep.

She helped me up out of bed and grabbed the bag that we had packed. We informed the kids that we were on the way to the hospital and we would call them when they could come to the hospital. In the car ride to the hospital I felt my contractions getting stronger. I knew in my head that this delivery was going to be a tough and long delivery.

MELISSA

I found myself staring in the nursery once again looking at all the brand new babies. I just got finished being on my shift in the nursery and I was getting ready for a delivery.

I was really in a daze looking at all these babies when I saw the doctor I was assisting walk pass me and tap me.

"Come on she is getting ready to push," he told me and I followed him to the delivery room.

The woman on the delivery table looked like she was in so much pain. She was sweating bullets and I can tell she wanted to get this over with. I walked over to her and she looked at me and I smiled at her. The lady that was with her was holding her hand and rubbing her head.

Doctor Hillcroft directed her to push and she pushed while screaming her lungs out. I stood by Doctor Hillcroft and looked down I saw a head the head was full of hair. She directed her to push again. She pushed again and this time did the biggest push and the baby girl came right out. I saw the woman collapse on the bed breathing like she just had a asthma attack. Dr. Hillcroft handed the baby to me and I wrapped her up and headed the baby to the woman. I saw the curly head woman start to cry and the blonde standing next to her kiss the curly head woman on top of her head, and I saw tears in her eyes also. I couldn't take my eyes of the baby though. This baby was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on. Her head was just full of hair her skin complexion was perfect. This baby was everything I imagined my baby to look like.

"Alright ladies, I need to go get the baby cleaned up," I said taking the baby out of her arms.

"Hurry up and bring her back please," the curly head woman told me.

"I will," I said smiling at her and leaving with the baby girl in my arms.

I got the baby all cleaned up and checked her weight and ounces. She was 6 pounds and 13 ounces. She was a perfectly healthy baby girl. I wrapped her up in a pink blanket and just held her. Her eyes where open now and she just stared at me and yawned. I rubbed my thumb over her cheek and looked at her. I didn't want to bring her back to the mother, but I knew I had to. I walked back in the room and the mother was sitting up now with the blonde lady sitting in the chair next to the bed. When they saw me walk back in she immediately had a smile on her face. I swear I did not want to give her this baby. I loved her in my arms. I handed the mother her baby and she was talking to her. I looked at the baby and smiled.

"So what is her name," I asked the curly haired woman.

"Franchesca Marie, but we are calling her Frankie for short," she told me.

"You want to hold her babe," she asked the blonde woman.

_Babe _I thought to myself. They must be a couple. I only saw about one lesbian couple in the maternity ward since I started working here in the hospital as a nurse. The brunette handed Frankie over to the blonde woman. I hated how they gave that beautiful baby that name. It didn't fit her to me. The blonde woman held the baby like she was scared. I wanted to run over to her and take that baby and show her how to hold the delicate human being. The baby started crying and it took every angel in heaven to keep me from going over there and grabbing the baby from her. I needed to get that baby out of the blonde ladies hands.

"So do you want to try and feed her," I asked the lady who gave birth to her.

"Oh wow," she said. "Can you help me Stef."

I'm guessing the blonde woman's name was Stef. Stef handed the baby back to the mother

I watched her drop her hospital gown down. She placed Frankie over her nipple. She had trouble getting her mouth over her nipple.

"Ouch Stef this hurts," she said wincing in pain.

"You don't have her mouth attached on right Lena," she said to her.

Stef adjusted her nipple in Frankie's mouth for her. I saw Frankie start to suck.

"See I bet it doesn't hurt now," Stef said to the lady whose name I picked up was Lena.

She shook her head no. When she was finished I placed the baby in the basket next to her bed and checked Lena's vitals for her.

"So Lena, I have to take the baby in the nursery and you need to get some rest," I told Lena and I knew she did not want to hear that.

"Honey it's ok, they have to take the baby for awhile trust me you are going to give her back to you I promise. But you sleep and I am going to go get the kids and your parents are flying in now and so is my mother," Stef said to her.

_Kids_, how many more kids did they have. They looked like they didn't know what to do with this one.

"Ok, hurry back, I want to see the kids," Lena said giving Stef a kiss on her lips. I smiled at them and carried Frankie out in the hallway. She was asleep and I found myself being mesmerized over her again. She cradled her head over my upper arm and I could not stop beaming inside.

I brought her back in the nursery and I just held her before I placed her in the basinet.

"It's ok sweetie, I will make sure you and I are together and you are my daughter," I said to her.

AN: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. YOUR FIRST THOUGHTS AND ALL.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: TO THE PM I GOT SAYING THAT MY STORY SOUNDS PREDICTABLE. OK THINK THAT ALL YOU WANT TOO. :)

ALSO I'M SORRY IF THE BIRTHING PROCESS SEEMED UNREAL IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I HARDLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BIRTH AND WHAT HAPPENS AFTER BIRTH. BUT I'M BASICALLY GOING OFF MY IMAGINATION AND BY WHAT I SEE ON TELEVISION. SO I'M SORRY IF IT WAS TOO UNREALISTIC TOO YOU.

MELISSA

_All that blood I couldn't stop thinking about all that blood, the sharp unbearable pain that woke me up out of my slumber me hearing my own screams over and over in my head. My boyfriend of 5 years holding my hand. All the doctors and machines and tools could not leave my mind. I heard a deep voice say one last push. I pushed with all my might and all I heard was one cry and them taking my very premature baby away. _

I woke up out of my sleep in a cold sweet. It was around 4pm in the afternoon. I had to get up and shower and dress for my shift at work. I couldn't be more happier I really wanted to see baby Frankie. I couldn't keep my mind off of her. I just wanted to go and hold her.

I got up out of bed and took my shower and got dressed in my nurses uniform. I decided to tie my long hair up in a bun today. With me being an african american woman, I was blessed with good hair. I packed my dinner and headed to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital. I couldn't go straight to the nursery I had cover the front of the receptionist desk. About 30 minutes into my shift I saw about 5 preteens walk in the front.

"HI, we are here to see our mom," one of the teens asked me.

"Ok, what is her name," I asked him.

"It's Lena Adams Foster," he said to me. "We were here early this morning. We are on the list to go in her room."

"Ok, go on ahead. I told them. They were all making a lot of noise going into the room. These must of been the kids Stef was talking about yesterday. Holy shit I thought to myself they had a lot of kids and a newborn baby. I knew I had to really get Frankie out of that house. I found myself staring at that picture of Frankie on my phone that I took yesterday. She looked just like her mother but I wanted her to look like me. The other nurse came to the receptionist desk and had me switch out. It was time for me to head on over to the nursery. When I got there I immediately saw Stef with one of the teen girls that came in earlier. The teen was holding Frankie and she looked so scared but was smiling down at Frankie. I really wanted to punch that little girl in the face and take my baby from her.

I walked on in and checked on the other handful of babies that was in there. I looked on the files and it said two of the babes and also Frankie was going home tomorrow. When I saw those words it was enough to make me cry. There was no way I was letting this baby go home tomorrow. I walked over to Stef and she saw me and smiled at me.

"So you get her home tomorrow, are you excited," I asked her trying to sound nice.

"Yes, me and my wife are ecstatic," she said leaning down to kiss Frankie which the teen girl was still holding her.

"So who is this," I asked Stef.

"Oh this is my daughter Callie."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Callie said shaking my hand.

"Yeah you too," I said to her faking a smile to her. "So where are the rest of the kids that were with you.

"Oh they are in the room with my room with my mom," she informed me.

Callie handed the baby back to Stef, and walked out the room.

"She seems nice," I said to Stef making small talk with her.

"Oh, she is a sweetheart. That is my little mini- mi. I call her," she said too me.

"So what about the rest of the teens. Are they adopted, I realized two of them were Latino or Mexican."

I had to know everything about this family, that was taking my baby with them.

"Well 4 of them were adopted, the two latino Jesus and Mariana were adopted 5 years ago. But we had them for 10 years. The girl that you just saw in here was adopted last month but her younger brother we adopted about 3 months ago. And the tall boy is my biological son, I gave birth to him."

"Aww, so you and your wife decided to have another one," I said trying to sound interested in her family life.

"Yes, my wife wanted to have a baby of her own, and I couldn't be more happier," she said looking down at the infant in her arms. She placed another kiss on her temple.

"So I need to check her vitals, and release her out of the care of the nursery, and she will be in the room with you and your family until you guys leave tomorrow," I told Stef who nodded in agreement.

Stef passed me the baby, and she kissed Frankie on her cheek and walked out the room.

I couldn't be more happy when Stef walked out the room. I looked down at this baby in my hands and smiled at her.

"Hey my precious, I have been waiting to get to you all day. I know you couldn't wait to get to me too. I hope everyone has been treating you well today."

I rocked her back and forth in my arms. I wanted to keep her as long as possible since I knew she was not going to be in the nursery with me. I had the other babies to take care of also. I just didn't want to. All that was on my mind was Frankie. I checked Frankie's vitals and she was perfectly healthy, like I knew she was. I laid her back in her bassinet while I checked up on the other babies. When I was done checking up on the other babies. I went back to Frankie and she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I knew it was time to give her up now. I felt the tears burning in my eyes. I did not want her to go or leave my presence.

I walked her over to Lena's room and when I got to the door. I took one last look at her. I walked in the room and when Lena saw me her eyes lit up. Lena still looked very tired. You could see the bags under her eyes. I knew that taking care of a new born baby was not easy and mothers some time lost it with lack of sleep and then they go into postpartum depression 3 months or sooner after delivery. I all of a sudden got scared for my little sunshine. I didn't want her to have to suffer because the mother was too depressed to care for her children.

I handed Lena Frankie, and she immediately started to cry. I swear I wanted to get that baby from her and run, but when Lena popped out her breast and placed Frankie's mouth over her nipple, Frankie started to cry. The boys that were in the room looked away and I just shook my head at them. I just couldn't take it anymore. I rushed out the room and went into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it behind me. I immediately started to cry. I have never wanted a baby so badly in my life, I felt a strong connection with Frankie. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to be with me, and I wanted her to be with me. I just knew I had to keep an eye out for her. I walked back out of the bathroom and I walked past Frankie's room and I saw the teens getting ready to head out. They kissed there moms goodbye and walked out the room once again talking loudly. I heard one of the nurses up front tell them to shush. I stood to the far off corner and watched Lena and Stef. Stef sat in the bed with Lena and they had their eyes glued on my baby. Stef leaned over and kissed Lena on the lips and stroked her hair. Stef got up and grabbed her wallet and phone of the table in the room and walked out the room, with me unnoticed. Lena was left in the room by herself. I then realized that visiting hours were up that is why everyone was leaving. Lena had Frankie in her arms and was stroking her cheek with her thumb, something that I wish I was doing. Lena got up out the bed and placed Frankie in the bassinet next to her bed. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and walked in the bathroom in her room. When she got out of the restroom she closed her door. I couldn't see into her room anymore. I got sad all over again. I walked back in the nursery. The rest of the babies were sleep so I sat at the computer and I looked up Lena's information. I typed her address, her phone number, and Stef's phone number in my phone. I knew I had to get Frankie with me. Even if that means going to the extremes.

AN: THIS CHAPTER WAS INCREDIBLY BORING. I'M SORRY, BUT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OR READ NOTHING YET. JUST BARE WITH ME. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. :)


	3. Chapter 3

LENA

I got up the next morning and Frankie was fast asleep next to me in her crib. I didn't see Stef laying next to me, she must of been downstairs with the kids, getting them ready for school. I got up out the bed and went to use the bathroom. When I was done in the bathroom, Frankie was still asleep so I grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs. When I walked in the kitchen the kids all smiled at me. Over the past month I haven't been able to spend as much time with my kids. Whenever I did Frankie was asleep. I saw Stef flipping pancakes over by the stove and she had on her uniform. I forgot she was going back to work today.

Stef saw me walk in and she smiled at me.

"Hey love, you hungry," Stef asked me.

"I'm fine hun, I am just going to have a cup of coffee," I said yawning and going over to pour me a cup of coffee.

"You look like crap mom," Jesus said to me.

"Jesus," Stef scowled at him.

I laughed at him, because I knew it was true.

"Well tell your sister to stop crying 3 and 4 times at night and then I will start caring about my appearance again," I said to Jesus going over to him and kissing his forehead.

"Well I still think your mother looks beyond beautiful," Stef said giving me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled at her and just drunk my coffee.

"So I can come swing by during lunch, see if you need anything and head back to work after," my wife said to me.

"It's whatever you can do honey, but all I want is a nice hot shower. I haven't had a good shower in days."

"Well how about when I come over for lunch, which I am doing. You can take a shower and then I will look after the little one.

"Sounds great honey," I said kissing her once again. I grabbed a piece of bacon and then another, I didn't realize hoe hungry I was. I sat down and Mariana was giving me a grossed out look.

"You are eating just as bad as Jesus mama," she said and i shot her a look. I looked over to Jesus and he was doing the same thing.

"Well I'm sorry miss thing but I'm starving," I said shoving more bacon down my throat then I heard Frankie coo on the baby monitor then it turned to a cry.

I hung my head down and got off the stool and ran upstairs. Frankie was crying in her crib and I picked her up and she automatically stopped.

"You are so needy my love, you always need mama's attention don't you," I said to my infant daughter and she just stared at me and I saw her smile.

"You just needed my love," I said to her and she giggled. I kissed her forehead and laid her back down in her crib and when I did that she started to cry again. I took her back out the crib and just cradled her in my arms and she stopped crying and she smiled her tiny smile at me. She made a O shape with her mouth and I knew it was time to feed her. I sat down in the chair next to Stef's and I bed and I pulled my shirt down and Frankie latched down on my nipple and started to drink. I just smiled down at her. I loved having this moment with her just us bonding together. I heard a knock on the door and Mariana walked in. She saw Frankie and I and she smiled.

"Mom told me to tell you that we are leaving," she said to me.

"Alright well have a good day at school sweetie," I said to her and she blew me a kiss and I blew her one back.

Frankie looked like she was done eating so I burped her and she fell back asleep. I laid down in bed and laid her next to me and we both fell asleep.

MELISSA

I was right outside my babies house when I saw Stef and Frankie come outside and sit on a blanket in the front yard. Frankie looked so beautiful in her cute pink outfit. I was still so mesmerized by her hair. She had a lot of hair on her head. I took my phone out and started snapping pictures of them. I really wanted to shot a bullet in Stef's head for touching and being near my daughter. Like wasn't she suppose to be at work she was still in her uniform, and where was Lena.

I have been watching this family since they left the hospital, I needed to know what they were doing with Frankie so I quit my job at the nursery so I can keep an eye out for my daughter. I got to know everyone's routine throughout the day as well. I needed to find a way to get this camera in the house so I can see what was going on inside the house. So I made a phone call to one good friend of mines.

STEF

While Lena was in the shower I took Frankie outside for awhile to enjoy the nice breeze in the air. We just sat in the yard and I had her in my lap while I laid in the grass. My daughter was so beautiful, she was always smiling and very needy when it came to Lena. I looked at the clock on my phone and I had to be back at work in a few because my lunch break was almost over. How long did Lena need to be in the shower, but I knew that is what she needed so I just let it be and hopefully Captain would understand why I was late from lunch break. When Lena came outside her hair tied up in a towel she sat next to me and we just cuddled with our daughter. I kissed her on her lips and she smiled at me. When Frankie saw Lena she reached her hands out towards her and Lena grabbed her out of my lap and she just cuddled with our daughter. I kissed Lena again and we just stayed like this until it was time for me to leave.

AN: CHAPTER WAS INCREDIBLY BORING, I'M SORRY BUT IT IS SOO GOING TO PICK UP SOON. :)


	4. Chapter 4

STEF

The next morning I woke up and Lena was beyond knocked out, whenever she got the chance to sleep, she slept. Frankie was asleep as well, but I knew in about 10 minutes she was going to wake up. I rushed and took my shower and got dressed, I went downstairs and made breakfast for the kids. I was putting the finishing touches on breakfast when I saw my wife come downstairs.

"Hey babe," i said to her.

She just waved at me and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge.

"How are you feeling," I asked her and she just shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs.

I understood that Lena was feeling depressed lately. All the stress of being a new mommy was getting to her. I decided that I was going to check on her later. When I was setting out breakfast on the table. I heard the doorbell ring and I went to go answer it.

When I heard the doorbell ring, it was a guy with a tool belt on.

"Hi, can I help you."

"Hi, Im Martin I work in the home owners office, I don't know if you got a call yet, but we have been told to install alarm systems in everybody's house on the street, there have been crimes going ton frequently," he informed me.

"I didn't get a phone call about this, and I know there was a couple of robberies that happened over the past 2 months."

"Yes, well now they want us to premise the house and install alarm systems so we can know where they need to be placed."

"Umm well ok, can you just keep it down I have a newborn baby in the house sleeping," I told him, Lena was already upset enough I really didn't want Frankie to start crying.

"Oh no problem I just need about 5 minutes then I will be out of your way."

I allowed him to enter and he immediately went to look at empty spaces on the walls. I went back in the kitchen and drank the rest of my coffee. I heard multiple steps coming the stairs, all of our kids were sitting down how and eating breakfast.

"Is everybody going to be home for dinner tonight, I asked them.

"Well I have work," Callie said.

"I have a small dance rehearsal but I should be home around 5," Mariana spoke.

"I have wrestling practice, but I will be home by 5 as well," Jesus said.

"I will be home right after school," Brandon said.

"I will be home too," Jude said.

"Ok, well I want to give mama a night off she looks really exhausted and I just want to pamper her and give her a night to herself so I need all of you to pitch in and help with your sister," I asked them.

They all nodded in agreement. Except for Jesus.

"Is there a problem Jesus," I asked him going up to him and putting my arm on his shoulder.

"No, I mean I am already tired enough from hearing her crying in the middle of the night, I kind of enjoy my evenings at night now."

"It is only for one night son, and just do it for mama. I understand the baby cries a lot but it is what babies do."

"Ok, I will do it," he said and I kissed him on the head.

"Umm excuse me, I want to put the other alarm in the master bedroom, is it alright if I go up there," the young guy asked me.

"Umm sure I can walk you up there, but just be careful the baby is sleep, I really don't want to wake her," I said to him and he nodded his head in agreement.

I walked him upstairs and I cracked the door open and Lena wasn't in the bed. I saw Frankie was in the crib but she wasn't sleep she was wide awake just staring.

I walked in the bathroom while the young man looked at wall room and writing notes on a clipboard.

"Umm just let me know when you are done so I can walk you out," I said to him walking in the bathroom. When I walked in the bathroom I saw Lena sitting on the floor near the tub she was wrapped in a towel and her head was in her lap.

"Aww Lena baby, what are you doing," I said to her I never seen her like this before.

I crotched next to her and lifted her head up and I saw her face was red and tears where streaming down her eyes.

"Lena baby, can you talk to me," I said to her and she just looked at me with a blank stare.

"Honey please talk to me, It's me your wife, just talk to me baby," and she still wasn't saying anything to me.

I couldn't help the tears that were coming down my face.

MELISSA

I sat a block away from Frankie's house, but still at an angle where I could see. I had one of my childhood friends act like he was installing an alarm system in. But in reality he was setting up small non- noticeable camera to put in some areas of the house. I saw him walk out the house when one of Stef and Lena's kids shook his hand and he walked over towards me. I unlocked the door for him to get in, and he looked hurt.

"What happened did it work," I asked him frantically.

"I got it to work, I think the cameras are working, but I am kind of worried about one of Frankie's mom.

"You mean the lady who gave birth to her, Frankie is my daughter, you know this," I said angrily to him.

"I mean she was passed out in the bathroom or something, I don't know but the blonde haired lady asked me to leave. I'm glad I got the camera installed."

"Well, that is all that matters to me, but I am sure Lena will be fine, but lets just check and make sure I can see in the house."

I pulled out my iPad and turned on the app so I can see inside the house. When I clicked the launch button 4 screens popped up but the screens were frozen. I pressed refresh but it was still frozen, I kept hitting it over and over again but the screens would not move.

I immediately glared at Brian and he looked scared.

"You didn't launch it right," I said to him in a scary whisper tone.

"What, no Melissa I thought I did," he said sounding like he was going to shit his pants.

"Apparently you didn't, look you worthless piece of shit, this is the 3rd time you let me down, I am trying to give you multiple chances, but you keep putting me down, what the hell is wrong with you," I said to him yelling.

"Look, I am sorry I was trying to hurry up," he said to me trying to plead his wrong.

"You should of been paying attention, your just like your mother and can't do nothing right."

I saw him get mad in the face and he looked like he wanted to hit me.

"Do you want to hit me or something, you got that look in your face."

"No, but I miss the old you, you are crazy now, ever since you lost your baby, you have been impossible," he said sounding pissed.

I tried to calm down, but I hated when someone mentioned my unborn child in a negative content. I looked at him and I backhanded him upside his head. Until he was hanging his head. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my knife, I then stabbed him in his neck multiple times over and over again. Until he was laying consciously in my car. I wiped the blood off of my hand and drove away to dump the corpse somewhere that was unseen.

AN: I AM SORRY THAT THE LAST PART WAS A LITTLE GRAPHIC. SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS ALSO. PLEASE R&R :)


	5. AUTHORS NOTE (CHAPTER 5)

AN: I JUST WANT TO CLEAR THIS UP. MELISSA IS SUPPOSE TO BE A CRAZY PSYCHOTIC BITCH. SHE IS NOT RIGHT IN THE BRAIN AND IS LONGING FOR A BABY SINCE HER BABY DIED. SHE IS NOT GOING TO GET ANY BETTER AND IS GOING TO GET CRAZIER EVERY CHAPTER.

ALSO THIS STORY IS FICTION AND I KNOW THE WHOLE BIRTHING AND HOSPITAL EXPERIENCE MAY HAVE BEEN WAY OFF BUT I AM JUST GOING OFF BY WHAT I KNOW ON TV. AND THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT THE GUY INSTALLING ALARM SYSTEMS I KNOW IT MIGHT SEEM SKETCHY SINCE STEF IS A COP. BUT JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY.

I KNOW THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT LIKE CRAZY DIFFERENT BUT JUST BARE WITH ME.


	6. Chapter 6

STEF

I picked my wife up off the floor and she buried her head in my shoulder. I felt my arms giving out. Lena looked light but she had some weight on her. I laid her down on the bed and she was still in her towel but not saying anything to me. I had no idea what was going on with my wife.

"Lena baby, can you talk to me please, I need you to talk to me ok, what's wrong," I said to her sounding worried.

"She just looked at me and a tear fell down her face, I wiped it away and she stated crying again, I felt my eyes tearing up again also.

"Lena baby please talk to me, do you want me to do something, do you want to try and take a shower again, do you want me to run you a bath," I asked her and she nodded yes to the last idea.

"Ok, Im going to go run the bath. When I got of the bed Frankie started crying so I picked her up and ran the bath I just rocked her in my arms until she stopped crying. I needed to call Captain Roberts to let her know that I couldn't make it in today. There was no way that I was leaving Lena alone today.

I went to lay Frankie back down in her crib so I could grab my phone but she started crying again once I laid her back down. She was screaming at this point and I picked her back up. I dialed Roberts and put her speaking. She heard Frankie screaming in the background and she approved of my absence. I went in the bathroom and turned off the water.

"Lena come on sweetie, let's get you in the tub." I grabbed her hand and she got off the bed and followed me in the bathroom. I still had Frankie in my arms, as long as she was not crying I didn't mind holding her.

I unwrapped Lena from her towel and when she got out of the towel she tried to cover up her naked body with her hands and arms she hurried and jumped in the tub.

"Can you get out please," Lena said below a whisper to me.

"Are you sure you want me to leave," I asked her.

She just nodded at me, and I walked out of the bathroom.

I noticed Frankie was closing her eyes, thank god she was falling asleep. I grabbed the bottle Lena left on her nightstand and I fed her until I was sure she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and laid her down in her crib.

I knew Lena for some reason did not want me in the bathroom, but I went in there with her anyway. I wanted to join her but I didn't know if she will allow me too.

"You ok babe," I said to her and she didn't say anything she just sat in the tub daydreaming.

"Would you mind if I join you, I can help you wash up," I said that and she started crying again harder this time.

"Lena, my love please talk to me," I said reaching in the tub and grabbing her hand out of it and I squeezed it.

"Ok, I am going to get in with you and I can was you up and you can try to talk to me," I said taking off my shoes and unbuttoning my shirt.

"No," she said to me with a scared look in her eyes.

"Why don't you want me to get in with you, we used to take baths together all the time," I said to her.

"I don't want you too look at me naked," she said whispering and hanging her head down.

"Lena sweetie, we seen each other naked so many times, if I tried to count the times we been exposed to each other, it will be like trying to count the grand of sand on the beach.

She looked down and didn't say anything to me.

"Lena..."

"GET OUT," she yelled at me while cutting me off.

"Honey..." I tried to say again.

"GET OUT, she yelled again at me.

When she yelled at me the baby started crying and she blew her breath.

"And shut that goddamn baby up," she said to me with a cold tone to her voice.

I walked out the bathroom and I picked up my screaming infant daughter. I rocked her until she fell back asleep. I laid her back down in her crib and I laid down in my bed and cried my eyes out. I did not know what was going on with my wife.

MARIANA

When Jesus and I got home, we didn't see Brandon or Jude anywhere. We knew Callie wasn't going to be home for another hour because of work. But they were suppose to be home so we can watch the baby.

I texted Brandon, to find out where they went and he informed us that they went to the park and he asked us to meet them there.

Jesus and I walked to the park where they were at and they was sitting by a tree. Jesus sat next to them but I was wearing a dress so I couldn't sit down on the grass.

"Why are we here, mom wanted us home," I asked them.

"I think it is best that we stay out for awhile. When Jude and I got home mama was in the bed sleep and mom was sitting in the chair next to their bed just staring out the window. She looked she had been crying. We asked what was wrong and she said that mama hasn't been feeling well, and wasn't herself," Brandon told Jesus and I to get us up to speed on what was happening.

"Did mom say what was wrong with mama," I asked him.

"She just said she wasn't talking to her, she doesn't want to touch the baby, which needs to be fed because mama didn't pump enough, and mama won't eat or drink anything. She has just been sleeping," Jude said to us.

"Wow, why won't she touch Frankie though, this is not like mama," Jesus said.

I immediately knew what was going on with mama.

"She is going through postpartum depression, it happens a month or two after the birth of a baby, it is very common for new mothers. Mama feels like she is going to harm the baby if she touched her, due to stress. Which is a good idea because if she touches Frankie mama will start thinking bad thoughts about the baby and who knows what else can happen.

"Is she going to be alright, this seems scary as hell," Jesus said to me.

"I mean if she gets counseling she should be alright," I said to him.

"One of us call Callie and tell her to meet us here," Brandon asked us to do. I texted her and we all just sat there being there for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: FYI. LENA IS OUT OF CHARACTER BECAUSE SHE HAS POST PARTUM DEPRESSION. I AM GOING BY WHAT MY COUSIN WENT THROUGH, BECAUSE SHE HAD THIS LAST YEAR. SHE IS OK NOW BUT THIS DID SCARE MY FAMILY. SO LENA IS GOING TO BE OUT OF CHARACTER FOR AWHILE.

MY BEST FRIEND READS MY STORIES AND SHE SAID THIS STORY IS LIKE A LIFETIME MOVIE. AND I TOTALLY AGREE THAT IS WHY IT IS CRAZY.

MELISSA

I sat in the park and got as close as possible to 4 teenagers to hear what they were talking about. I managed to get unseen by them. What I was hearing coming from there mouths made me want to throw up. Apparently Lena wanted to harm my baby from whatever depression they were talking about. I googled postpartum depression and it did say that she can have negative thoughts about her child, and reading that just scared me. I had to get my baby out of that house.

STEF

I cradled a screaming baby in my arms. Lena would not touch Frankie to fed her and I asked her pump but she wouldn't talk or look at me. Times like these is when I wished I could breast fed again.

"It's ok baby, you are fine," I said to her rocking her.

I looked over at my wife and she was just laying there and not making no movements or doing anything. The baby needed to be fed and Lena was making me mad not paying attention to our daughter.

"Lena, can you please go pump, if you don't want to nurse her, you still have to pump. We are not putting this baby on formula," I said to her sounding a little frustrated.

She still laid there, she finally made eye movement and looked at me and the baby. She blew her breath and got up. She went to the bathroom and got out the breast pump she sat in the chair next to our bed and pumped enough for 4 bottles. While she was pumping she was trying to hide her breast from me. I just shook my head and changed Frankie's diaper.

Lena put away the pump and laid back down.

"Honey, do you want to try and..."

"Stef, please leave me alone. Just go downstairs and take the baby with you, just I want both of you to stop being so needy all the time. Just both of you, get out of my sight," she said closing her eyes.

"I had one tear fall from my eyes and I grabbed a bottle and carried Frankie downstairs. We sat in the living room and I fed her. And that is when the rest of my kids came home.

They saw me and they all looked sympathetic.

"Hey mom," Mariana said to me. She came up to me and gave me a kiss and grabbed Frankie out of my arms. She sat next to me and continued to fed her little sister.

"How are you feeling mom," Brandon asked me. Everyone else sat down around me in the living room.

"I'm ok, I can't say the same thing for your mama though, she doesn't want Frankie or me near her, I don't know what to do."

"Mom, have you ever thought that mama was going through postpartum depression, from what I am hearing she is showing all the symptoms."

From what Mariana was saying to me, it never even crossed my mind that Lena was suffering from postpartum depression. I just never thought that Lena could go through this, but any mother can get this type of depression.

"It never crossed my mind honey," I told Mariana honestly. "Your mother is stressed out or that was what I thought was wrong with her. And if she is going through postpartum depression I am going to need you guys to step up around here. If you are not doing homework or doing something for school. I need you to pitch in with your little sister as much as possible," I asked them but I practically begged.

"We was actually talking and we thinking that mama should go to counseling so she won't harm the baby and herself, and second we think we should get a nanny," Callie said to me grabbing Frankie from Mariana's arms.

"Umm, nanny's are very expensive. We already have you 5 to take care of and now a newborn," I said to them.

I thought about getting a nanny earlier today but talked myself out of it. That was just unnecessary money that we did not have to spend and we had all these people in the house.

"Mom, we would love to help out but we have lives too, and you need to work, who is going to watch the baby while we are at school and you are at work," Jesus said to me.

"Ok ok, you guys make a point. I will look it over and see what I can do and I will place some ads online.

"Actually, we already did that, I set you up an account on , it is a safe website and people should be calling you starting tomorrow," Callie said to me, but sounding scared at the same time.

I just gave them a look and they smiled at me.

"Ok, I will look into it and when your mother decides to talk to me and not yell at me I will talk to her about it, and we will discuss the counseling."

xxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening I was still sitting in the living room drinking a glass of wine and watching TV. The girls had Frankie upstairs with them so I had the time to relax. Lena still hasn't emerged from our bedroom. I missed her I had to admit, I just wanted to cuddle and snuggle with her. I turned off the television and I went upstairs to our room. Lena was lying in our bed holding that teddy bear I got her on our 5th anniversary of being together.

"Lena baby, are you ok," I asked her while laying next to her.

She nodded at me and I grabbed her hand.

"Can you try and talk to me, tell me how you are feeling," I said to her.

She just looked at me and she rested her head on my shoulders. I kissed her forehead and she leaned into me closer.

I couldn't hold in my tears, I needed this from my wife. Even though she still wasn't talking to me I just loved her being in my arms.

AN: OK ENOUGH OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ANYTHING UNTIL MY FINALS ARE DONE. I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON STUDYING. IF I GET TIME I WILL POST A CHAPTER. JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. I ACCEPT ALL CRITICISMS POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE.

SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES. I JUST HAD A LONG CHAT WITH MY ENGLISH PROFESSOR ABOUT MY GRAMMAR LAST WEEK AND SHE IS GOING TO WORK ON IT WITH ME SINCE SHE KNOWS I WANT TO BE AN AUTHOR. SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES.

THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND PLEASE JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ANY IDEAS I CAN ALWAYS FIT IN. :)


	8. Chapter 8

STEF

Mariana and I were at the mall with Frankie getting the baby some new clothes. She was about to enter 3 months in was asleep which was good for Mariana and I, we was able to shop in peace. Lena was home sleep as usual. Over the past 2 weeks she has just been sleeping all day. She would talk to me but only for a little while then shut back up. She was eating but barely, and she was losing weight. I suggested seeing a therapist to her, but she quickly shot that idea down and told me that nothing was wrong with her. I was taking her to see a therapist tomorrow, because I didn't see her getting any better anytime soon.

"Mom, do you like this," Mariana said holding up a purple and pink outfit.

"Try to get something without any pink in it your sister has enough pink as it is," I told her.

"Ok, one, she has no pink in the sizes 3 to 6 months and two, it is kind of hard to shop for a baby girl without no pink in it it is almost impossible," Mariana said to me.

"I don't know about that sweetie, this outfit is cute," I said to Mariana holding up a green dress with sparkles on the bottom.

"Mom, that is ugly, I am trying to get Frankie stuff that I would wear myself, you asked me to come along so let me get her clothes," she said to me and I just held my hands up to surrender.

We spent about another 45 minutes shopping and I ended up spending more money than we had budgeted, but some of the outfits were too cute to pass up. Mariana and I sat down for a quick lunch and it gave me time to feed Frankie. Lena still pumped for our daughter but she did not breast feed her. She stayed far away from the baby as possible.

"Do you think mama is going to be ok, I never seen her like this before," Mariana said with worry in her eyes also taking a bite of her salad.

"I never seen her like this before either and I have been with her 11 years," I said to her. "But mama will be fine, it is just the depression. With the proper treatment and counseling she will be back to normal, we all just need to give her some space."

She nodded her head back at me and continued to eat. I got a text from Callie, saying that somebody was here about the position for the nanny. Mariana and I left the mall and headed home so I could interview the next person. We had 4 interviews so far, and all 4 woman were horrible. They basically wanted the money but didn't want to do any of the work. What me and Lena had offering was really reasonable. We had a good price that was workable for Lena and I, and the nanny should be satisfied as well. When we got to the house we saw a black Prius sitting outside the house. Mariana grabbed Frankie and her diaper bag out of the car and walked her inside. When we got in, there was a caucasian lady sitting on our couch. She had red hair, cut to her shoulder. She had to be about 25 years old. She had a glass of water in her hand and she was on her cell phone.

She saw me walk in and she got up off the couch and looked at me. She smiled at me and her smile was wide and goofy.

"Hi, you must be Stef, I'm Sadie," she said reaching out her hand to shake my hand.

"Yes, I am Stef Foster and it is nice to meet you too Sadie," I said shaking her hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting we was out shopping."

"Oh no worries, I pretty much do nothing all day but job search," she said laughing a little.

"Well lets get started but give me a few minutes while I get the baby settled," I said to her and when I did I heard Frankie start to cry and Mariana came over to me and I grabbed my daughter from her and Sadie was looking at Frankie in awe.

"Sadie, meet my screaming daughter Frankie," I said to her.

"She is so beautiful Stef," Sadie said rubbing her hand over her foot. "Can I hold her," Sadie asked me.

"Sure," I said to her and I handed her Frankie who was still crying but it sounded more like whimpering.

"Awe, it's ok," she said rocking the baby in her arms.

She looked good rocking the baby in her arms. Frankie was still whimpering but Sadie just looked at her.

"I am going to get my kids to watch her so we can start the interview," I said to her taking Frankie from her arms.

I walked upstairs and Callie and Mariana were sitting in the floor looking at something on their laptop.

"Girls, can you watch your sister for about 30 minutes while I go talk to Sadie," I asked them and they nodded.

I left Frankie with them, and I went to check on Lena. She wasn't in the bedroom but she was in the tub. With her eyes closed. I just smiled at her and decided I will check on on her later.

I went downstairs and Sadie was sitting on the sofa.

"So Sadie, do you know anything about taking care of babies," I asked her.

"Well, I have no children, but I have 3 nieces and nephews and my mom just had a baby, so I take care of my baby sister sometimes," she said to me.

"Have you been a nanny before," I asked her.

"No, this will be my first job being a nanny, but I believe you have to start somewhere," she said confidently.

"Well what me and my wife are looking for is pretty simple. We odiously need you here in the morning from 7:30 to around 5 or 6. We need somebody to watch the baby at all times. You will need to feed her, change her diaper, you know all the regular stuff."

"Is the baby on formula," she asked me.

"No she is on breast milk. My wife is not breast feeding her but she pumps a lot for her during the day."

"Why isn't your wife breast feeding her, is your wife here, I would like to meet her."

"Actually she is here, but she is not in the right state of mind right now, that is why we need the extra help around here. My wife will be here when you are here, but she is not to go anywhere near the baby for right now."

"Are you going to be here, or your kids," she asked me looking nervous now.

"No, I actually have to go back to work next week, and my kids are in school they have after school programs so they don't get home till 6 or 7 sometimes. I usually get home around 5. Depends on if I have a bad case, I have to stay there and do paperwork. My wife will be going back to her job when we get her straight."

"Um, if I may ask what is wrong with your wife," she asked curiously.

"She has post partum depression, we are working on getting her some counseling, but she is not to be near the baby at all."

"Wow, I never met somebody with post partum depression before, but I hope she is ok. I would love to meet her," she said cracking a little smile.

"You will soon, I promise. Also we need you to help with some cleaning if you can just straighten up around the house, like when Frankie falls asleep, you can probably vacuum or see if the kitchen needs cleaning. You don't have to worry about cooking or any of that just staying with Frankie at all times, and doing some light cleaning. We are offering 300 a week for starter payment, is that ok," I asked her.

"Yes, that is perfect," she said smiling at me.

"Ok, well how about tomorrow you come over at 7:30 and we will give you trial run, I will be here of course. I just want you to get comfortable around the house and Frankie, does this sound good," I asked her.

"Yes, yes it sounds perfect. I can't wait and I know I will do a good job."

"Ok, well see you tomorrow at 7:30," I said getting up and shaking her hand.

When Sadie left I went back upstairs, I checked on the girls and Frankie and they had Frankie laying on Callie's bed, Callie was laying next to her with her phone, she looked like she was taking pictures with her. Mariana was laying down on the foot of Callie's bed on her phone, I smiled at them and walked away.

I went into my bedroom to check on Lena again. She was still in the bathtub.

"Lena, you been in here for awhile, are you ready to get out," I asked her. I got no response.

I went and grabbed her towel and kneeled down next to her. I reached in the water and the water was ice cold.

"Lena this water is freezing, can you come out of here please," I said to her.

"Can you get out please," Lena said to me.

"No, Lena I am not leaving, I seen you naked so many times, just come on," I said to her.

When I said that to her she started to cry.

"Lena baby, what's wrong why are you crying."

"I'm not beautiful anymore, I don't want you too see me naked."

I knew Lena was self conscious about her body now since she had the baby, I just wanted her to tell me.

"Honey, you are so beautiful to me inside and out. You are still the sexiest woman alive to me, I don't care about your body, or how it looks now."

She looked at me and smiled. I kissed her on her forehead and helped her get out of the tub. I could feel her shaking, but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold water, or the fear of her feeling exposed.

I wrapped her up in her towel, and just held her, she was freezing and I didn't want her to get sick. I just held on to her and I didn't care that I was getting all wet.

"Lena I love you so much," I said to her.

"I love you too," she said to me.

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, BEEN HAVING WRITERS BLOCK.


	9. Chapter 9

MELISSA

When Sadie walked out of the house, she came to my car and sat down.

"So how did it go, did you get the job," I asked Sadie.

"Well, I hope I got the job. She wants me to come over tomorrow morning for a trial run so I can get used to the house and Frankie, omg Frankie is beautiful, and Stef seems so in love with her, why are you trying to take the baby from them.

"You did not see the look on her face when she saw me. That baby belongs to me Sadie, she is my daughter," I said to her.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for my husband, I just want you to tell me where he is."

"Well get the job, and get the baby out of the house and in my arms, I will tell you where your husband is."

"This isn't right Melissa, I can't there baby from them, Stef told me that her wife was suffering from postpartum depression. This will make her even more depressed then she already is."

"That is why I have to get that baby out of there, woman want to harm their kids with that kind of depression, she should not be around her," I said to her losing my cool. I really didn't know why anybody thought that I couldn't care for this baby.

"And the baby is not around her, they have a house full of people, Stef said that her wife does not go anywhere near the baby, so I think she is safe."

"I swear, you and your husband are no good. I just want you within one week to get my daughter out of that house, and I mean it," I said to her sternly.

"Ok, can you just take me home, hopefully I can find my husband on my own, and not have to do this bullshit," I she said to me sounding mad.

"Trust me, you are not going to be able to find your husband sweetie," I said to her smirking and driving her home.

STEF

I was laid next to Lena and she was laying on my chest. I really wanted her to talk to me. I wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"Lena, my baby, can you talk to me. I want to know how you are feeling. Your really have me worried and your kids are worried too," I said to her kissing her forehead.

She just looked up at me and stared at me. I smiled at her, I just wanted her too know that she could talk to me.

"Baby, you can talk to me I am not going to judge you, please talk to me. You won't go see a therapist , which you are going to see very soon, and I don't want any if ands or buts about it, but please try and talk to me, I'm your wife , I can't see you like this."

looked down at her and I saw her start to cry.

"I am a bad mother Stef, am I a bad mother," she said crying.

"No, sweetheart you are such a wonderful mother, the kids love you to pieces. You are an extraordinary mother my love," I said to her.

"I don't feel like, I'm afraid I am going to hurt my baby, Frankie doesn't deserve me."

"Yes she does, she loves you, she knows you are her mother sweetheart. I know she misses you, I know she misses your special bonding time together," I said to my wife kissing her forehead.

I decided to call Mariana and Callie into our room and to bring Frankie in with them I wanted Lena to see our daughter. Mariana handed Frankie over to me and when Lena saw her she jumped up off the bed.

"Lena, it is just Frankie, can you look at her," I said to her and she backed into a corner.

"Mama, she isn't going to hurt you, look at her, look at how innocent she looks," Callie said to her.

"Lena baby, come here," I said to her. When I moved Frankie over my shoulder so she could see Lena since she was wide awake. I patted Frankie on her back and she made a coo noise.

Lena was literally standing in the corner of our bedroom and she was shaking, not laying one eye on our daughter.

"Mama, she looks just like you look at her. She can't harm you and you can't harm her," Mariana said to her. Mariana's voice was sounding shaky, I could tell she was about to cry.

I just blew my breath out and Frankie started to cry. When she did Lena ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Can, you girls take her and feed her. There is a bottle for her in the fridge and change her please. I will come take her when I calm your mom down."

"Sure," Callie said taking Frankie out of my arms and they walked out of our room.

I went into the bathroom and Lena was sitting on the floor.

"Lena baby, are you ok," I asked her kneeling before her.

She nodded at me and got up off the floor.

"I can't be near her Stef, not yet, just give me some time please," she said to me.

"Ok, I can respect that, can I have a hug at least," I said to her and she smiled at me and leaped on my arms.

"I love you so much Lena, more than you know, and I am here for you no matter what, for better or worse right," I said to her.

"We didn't even say those vows on our wedding day," she said laughing a little bit. This was the first time I heard her beautiful laugh and it was enough to make me cry.

"I know but, it is true and something every married couple should do," I said to her kissing her forehead.

"Can I have more than a forehead kiss," she said to me.

"You sure can," I said kissing her lips. Her lips I haven't been able to enjoy for the longest. So I laid a long kiss on her lips and she kissed me back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I woke up made breakfast for the kids and got ready for Sadie, she was going to be here in about an hour.

Lena was upstairs asleep as usual, I wanted her to come downstairs to try and eat something and to meet Sadie. She declined to both. I wanted her to eat something she was losing a lot of weight and I didn't want her to get sick.

The kids came down and was doing our usual morning routine full of chaos and loudness. I heard the doorbell ring and I went to go answer it. Sadie was standing there grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning Sadie, come on in, you can meet the kids," I said to her and closed the door behind her.

She walked in the kitchen where everybody was, and she waved at everybody.

"Alright everyone, this is Sadie she is going to be hanging around here today until about 6 or 7. She hasn't been hired yet for the nanny position but we are trying her out today and maybe tomorrow to see how it goes," I told our kids. "So Sadie let me introduce you to everybody.

"Here is Brandon he is my biological son from a previous marriage, this is Mariana and Jesus the twins who we adopted when they were 10 but we had them since they were 5. And this is Callie and Jude they are biologically related but we just adopted them not to long ago. And you already met Frankie here and of course my wife gave birth to her," I said giving Frankie a kiss on her cheek as she laid down in her bassinet that was on the table.

"It is nice to meet all of you," Sadie said to them.

"Yeah you too, and hopefully you get the job, because we really need the help," Jesus said.

"Well, I hope I do good today," It is up to your moms.

And when she said that Lena came from downstairs. We all stopped talking and looked at her. I saw smiles on all of our kids faces.

"Hey mama," Jude said getting up out of his seat and hugging Lena.

Lena kissed his forehead and he went and sat back down and finished his breakfast.

"Hey sweetheart, do you want something to eat, you can try yogurt or a banana," I asked grabbing her hand and helping her sit down.

"Umm, I guess yogurt is fine," she said to me smiling.

Lena sat down at the table opposite from Frankie. She didn't even look at her. She had her eyes on Sadie.

"Ummm, Lena I want you too meet..."

"Sadie," Lena said in a whisper voice.

I looked over to Sadie and she a huge smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: SO I KNOW THIS STORY IS A LITTLE FAR FETCHED AND OUT THERE. BUT TO BE HONEST IN THE WORLD WE LIVE IN, THIS KIND OF STUFF CAN HAPPEN, WITH HOW MELISSA IS ACTING AND LENA AND HER POST PARTUM DEPRESSION. JUST BARE WITH ME PLEASE. I HOPE EVERYBODY IS STILL READING.

SADIE

I looked at Lena in the eyes and I smiled from ear to ear. I walked up to her and gave her the hugest hug she would let me.

"It is so good to see you Lena, how have you been," I asked her.

"I been ok, how about you," she asked me a small smile on her face.

"Good, I haven't seen you since I graduated," I told her.

Lena was one of my old teachers at school. I went to anchor beach my senior year of school and Lena was there to help me out through it all. She was basically my mentor. She helped me out whenever she had the time. It just made me feel even more upset about what I was doing to her because I knew her so personally. I also couldn't imagine someone I used to look up to in this state of mind.

"So, how do you know my wife," Stef asked me and the rest of their kids were looking at us to find out the truth too.

"Ms. Lena here used to be my old teacher, and my old mentor, my senior year at Anchor Beach," I said to Stef answering her question.

"Oh, I didn't know you went to anchor beach, Lena still works there and all my kids go there," Stef said to me.

"Well I only went there because i got kicked out of my old school for a fight I got into."

"A fight," Stef asked me with her eyebrows raised.

"Ohh, I had good reasons, it is just the principle and school board did not think so," I told them.

When the kids left for school, Lena and I talked for a while and we was catching up. I noticed she didn't go anywhere near Frankie, which was understandable for anyone with postpartum depression. When Lena went upstairs to lay down, Stef showed me around the house and told me everything that I needed to know about Frankie and how the house was ran. It didn't seem too hard but I still felt so bad inside about all of this. Going through with a plan like this just wasn't me.

I left the house that day around 6 and Melissa was waiting for me around the corner as usual. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"So how did it go, did you get the job," she said jumping up and down more excited then she usually is.

"I don't know yet, and stop all that fucking bouncing you are making me nervous," I said to her.

"So when do you find out if you got the job," she asked me.

"Tomorrow, but I am not doing this Melissa, I can't do this," I said to her. I know my words were going to piss her off.

"Yes, you are if you want to see your husband."

"Melissa, I can't. I know Lena, she used to be an old teacher of mines. There is no way I can take her baby from her.

I just watched Melissa and I couldn't tell from her facial expressions or body movements what she was thinking.

"I am sorry Melissa, I will just have to find my husband on my own..." and when I said that I felt something cold on my forehead. My body immediately tensed up. I didn't have to turn my head to look and see what was on my forehead.

"Melissa please," I tried to beg.

"Don't Melissa please me, you brought this shit on yourself. You and your husband do nothing but cause trouble for yourself," Melissa said raising her voice at me.

I couldn't help the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Please just let me be, and tell me where my husband is. If you want the baby so bad, go take her yourself, just I want my husband back."

"Well your precious husband is dead. And it looks like you are about to be too," she said with the coldest voice any human could muster.

"You killed my husband, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU,"I said jumping over the seats and tackling her and punching her over and over again. I didn't know what I did next but everything went black.

STEF

I was cuddled up to Lena in bed. She was rubbing on my arm. The kids was occupying Frankie downstairs.

"So how do you feel about Sadie, should we hire her," I asked Lena.

"I mean she is a good girl, she just has temper on her. But she is good with the baby," Lena said to me.

"What do you mean a temper," I asked her.

"Well she got expelled from her last school because of a fight that could have been avoided. She was bullied pretty bad that is why she got in that huge fight. And she did have an altercation with a student at anchor beach but I hope it has calmed down some," Lena informed me.

"So should we hire her yes or no," I asked Lena one more time to be clear.

"Let's talk with her again tomorrow and trial run her again and we can discuss it before she leaves," Lena said to me.

"I agree with that," I said to Lena kissing her on the forehead. "How about we go out to dinner tonight, I think you need to get out the house," I offered to Lena.

"I look a mess Stef, I do not want to leave the house," Lena said to me.

"No you don't love, you are beautiful. And how about we invite the kids also, I am pretty sure they would love to spend the evening with you."

"Um ok, but can you just stay by me the entire time, and let the girls handle the baby," Lena asked me looking at me.

"Anything you want my love," I said to her kissing her lips.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning we got the kids out on time, and they looked so happy after our evening out last night. We had such a fun time and I was glad to see everyone smiling even my wife.

It was around 8:30 and Sadie still wasn't here yet. I hope she was just running late. It became later and later to around 3 pm and still no sign of her. I had Frankie in my arms and I was rocking her to sleep. My day was kid of ruined now because I was going to leave Frankie alone with Sadie for 2 hours, while I ran some errands and to look for a good therapist for Lena. I called Sadie twice and her cell phone went straight to voicemail. I haven't knew the girl that long but I could tell this was not like her.


End file.
